Luna and Harry Experiment
by neospace25
Summary: Luna reads about some new magic in the Quibbler and she wants to try it out! But she needs a partner! Who better than her friend Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Grey eyes dreamily scanned the pages as the _Quibbler_ as their owner gracefully wandered the halls of Hogwarts. The pale blonde was a frequent reader of the magazine, published by her father. She considered it the best reading in the world, even if her friends did not share her opinion. It was there loss, they missed out on the beauty and mystery of the world that the _Quibbler_ opened her mind to. One might say she saw the world through her own lense, which suited the pale girl just fine.

While many of her peers mockingly called her "Looney" Luna, she was never really bothered by such insults. She had her friends, like Ginny and Harry, to protect her from the worst of it. As her eyes hungrily devoured the printed words and wonderful moving images in front of her, Luna's mind wandered to her friends. She had settled into a nice group of friends, people she was willing to fight alongside last year at the Ministry of Magic. Her mind waded through the thrills of that night, relieving the little moments in her head as a vivid daydream. She remember how scared she was, how worried she was for her friends. But overriding that was how amazed she was to be part of such grand adventures. She got to see aspects of the world others could only dream about! And with her...unique perspective, she often helped her friends understand magic and the world at large.

Luna was wandering through her thoughts when an interesting article jolted her out of her thoughts and drew her full attention. It was rare that other writers contributed to the _Quibbler,_ so when it happened it usually sparked some interest. This article in particular had an interesting title. "The Secret to a Witch's Charm Exposed," a title seemingly so out of place that even Luna had to give it a second look. Reading through the article, there was a discovery on how witches could increase their feminine charms. There was a magic in wizards, an undefined magic that could help witches maintain their beauty and youth. Witches could harvest this magic by ingesting a special fluid that wizards produce called gargol. Luna was strangely fascinated with the article. It even had some basic instructions on how a witch can gather gargol from a wizard using this ritual called "intercourse."

The dirty blonde's mind raced with the possibilities! While she was not interested in the beauty part, she had a natural curiosity for discovering new magics. She frequently searched for nargels and always had a fascination thestrals since she was a young girl. This gargol was something she had to experience first hand. As she wandered the halls, she wondered with dreamy anticipation who she could get to study this new magic. Her body went rigid as a thought drifted into her mind. A wizard friend had recently invited her to a party, a friend who clearly owed her a favor after last year's events. Luna folded up the _Quibbler_ and made her way back to the Ravenclaw dormitories to ponder how to convince Harry to give her this mystery liquid gargol.


	2. Chapter 2: I read it in a magazine

**A/N: So here is chapter 2 of this little tale of have been writing. It has been ages since I posted anything on here, so it is nice I got encouragement from my one friend to pick writing up again. If ya have any thoughts or suggestions you can leave them, since I wrote for stuff for other shows but never for a series like Harry Potter. Hope ya like it**

Chapter 2

The eve of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party was upon Hogwarts as one Ravenclaw girl was putting the finishing touches on her appearance. Luna floated about her room as she applied light touches of blush and eyeliner to accentuate her grey eyes and porcelain pale skin. While not normally into the whole process involved in applying makeup and dressing up, Luna had a greater purpose. Since the thought struck her to approach Harry with the prospect of intercourse, the dreamy eyed girl had asked her friends and read up on how to "seduce" a guy. Some of the advice and tips she received seemed so...peculiar to her. Which is saying something, considering how seemingly bizarre some of her own beliefs were. But one magazine, _Witch Weekly,_ contained the most tips on how to charm that wizard of your dreams. Luna did her best to try and learn how to flirt, putting in more work on acting girly then on her school work.

Luna finished applying her makeup and donned her silver spangled dress robes. She loved the flowing, loose fitted look. And if her plan was successful, the ease of removal would be a great benefit. As the dirty blonde looked over herself in the mirror, she practiced her "seductive" looks. She pursed her lips together into a slight pout, an attempt to look cute. Luna laughed at herself, unable to see the attraction in scrunched up lips. She practiced batting her eyelashes, trying her best not to laugh at an action others would consider "sexy." She eventually gave up on practicing and made her way down to meet Harry. She would get her point across, one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look nice tonight Luna," the Boy Who Lived said, hints of genuine surprise in his voice. He had never really seen Luna dressed up before, and was pleasantly surprised at how she looked. While he was not a big fan of her robes, she practically seemed to glow with her pale skin looking like flawless porcelain.

Luna smiled her dotty, kinda adorable smile, "Why thank you Harry. You look nice yourself." She then tried to bat her eyelashes.

The dark-haired boy look mildly concerned, "Something wrong with your eyes…?"

Luna shook her head, meeting his eyes with a puzzled look, "No, why?" Her puzzlement came from the look on his face. Why was he not swooning over her after such an obvious display of flirting?

Harry awkwardly looked away, "No reason...let's go the party shall we?" He extended his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, Luna gently slipping her arm around his.

'What else did that magazine say to do?' the blonde girl drifted through her mind to find that mental list of tips she had made, 'Oh! Physical contact! Guys like it when you touch them!' With that thought, Luna started to poke and prod Harry in the ribs. He jerked instinctively at the surprise attention, barely able to suppress pained giggles.

"What in blazes are you doing?"

"Poking you in the ribs. Guys like to be touched so why not go for a sensitive area?"

Harry raised his brows, "Right...could you please stop though?" He had always saw Luna as a bit out there, but this was strange even for her.

She seemed remarkably unfazed, "Alright." She then proceeded to start rubbing on the boy's chest. Again Harry was thrown off by the seemingly random gesture and grabbed her hand.

"Luna, I don't feel like getting touched right now" Harry did his best to be polite, but he was honestly unsure of how to really react to the girl. What was she really trying to do?

"Don't you like it?" Luna tried her best at sounding what she thought being sexy would sound like. She then batted her eyelashes to emphasize her words.

The Boy Who Lived felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. Was Luna trying to...flirt? That seemed so impossible. But what was she doing then?

"Uhhh...I don't like being touched there Luna.."

"Alright, I understand" Luna then retreated into her own head, leaving Harry wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.


End file.
